


【APH/西英】Despacito

by Alicia_A_Jones



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_A_Jones/pseuds/Alicia_A_Jones
Summary: 西英注意极度OOC再次成功被自己雷到灵感来源如标题Luis Fonsi和Daddy Yankee的Despacito





	【APH/西英】Despacito

星期五 深夜 Le désir 

当万物都沉睡时，派对才刚刚开始。这里是觅食的最佳场所，形形色色的男女都蠢蠢欲动着，希望今晚能找到好猎物，享受一个美妙的夜晚。他们都展示自己最美最火辣的一面，来酒吧单纯喝酒？这就天真了，俊男美女们只是来物色一夜情的对象。  
安东尼奥再次拒绝前来搭讪的男男女女，恶友们早就抛下他搂着新对象，他啧了一声，重色轻友的家伙们。这个西班牙男人不是不吸引人，反而是太过有魅力，他永远是最受欢迎的那个，与此成正比的，是他挑剔的口味。向来热情如火的西班牙男人有着爽朗阳光的笑容，因常年锻练而结实饱满的肌肉更是为他添上力量感。他充满野性，那狂野痞气的气质散发着坏男人的味道，令那些男女都把持不住。相反的是男人的温柔，曾经和他上过床的人都表示安东尼奥实是温柔体贴，更多男女倒贴而上，就连那些自命清高的白莲婊也放下尊严。但凡事总有例外。  
安东尼奥倒不是真的只来喝酒，他早就物色好对象，只是......被称为夜场女王的人儿实在是太难搞了。那个拥有一双翠绿如碧林的勾人眼睛、沙金色柔软发丝的英国人，白哲的肌肤与纤细的腰肢，英国人毫无保留地展现出来，安东尼奥从他一进门的那刻就看上他。英国人名叫亚瑟，亚瑟·柯克兰，和弗朗西斯是旧识，弗朗有提过，那也是为什么安东尼奥会认识他的原因。安东尼奥发现他每个周五的十一时半总会准时出现在酒吧，这已经是第四个周未。  
在亚瑟来的第一天，安东尼奥曾经对他露骨地暗示过，这是安东尼奥头一次被人无视。回头看见亚瑟恶劣的笑容，安东尼奥发现迷人的妖精并不好对付，后来听弗朗说才知道英国人的性格有多恶劣。对亚瑟来说，西班牙男人倒不是吸引不到他。相反，安东尼奥完全是他的理想型，可看着胸有成竹的安东尼奥，亚瑟就是想耍耍他。

英国妖精的小心思最后还是被西班牙男人发现了。  
无论如何，今夜安东尼奥都会得到亚瑟。

亚瑟知道安东尼奥已经盯着他第四个星期，再忍就不是男人。亚瑟看着安东尼奥，在男人看过来的时候，亚瑟对安东尼奥勾勾手指。把酒一灌而下，安东尼奥踏进舞池，回应亚瑟的邀请。他们隔着人群慢慢地接受对方，安东尼奥盘算着该如何令人儿欲罢不能，男人有点心跳加速。亚瑟是第一个令安东尼奥感到如此兴奋的人，西班牙男人微微眯起眼睛享受着这种感觉，想要更多更多。但男人知道不能急，要慢慢来。  
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
Deja que te diga cosas al oido  
安东尼奥突然想起那首母语的歌。不，安东尼奥看向另一边的舞台，弗朗西斯明显刚刚把歌换掉。此曲一出，酒吧里的人瞬间兴奋不已。安东尼奥笑笑，把近在手边的人儿拉过，转眼间他们已经贴在一起。  
Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito  
Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto  
安东尼奥搁在亚瑟腰间的手顺着向下走，到被皮裤包裹着挺翘的臀部轻轻揉捏。亚瑟伸手扯下安东尼奥索吻，把身子贴至零距离，最隐密的部位相互磨擦，俩人的呼吸渐渐变得粗重起来。是亚瑟最先吻上安东尼奥，男人顺从地张嘴，亚瑟把舌头伸进去勾着安东尼奥的邀请它起舞。英国人的吻技是如此的销魂，末了亚瑟故意的舔舔唇边挑衅地看着安东尼奥。安东尼奥感受着亚瑟急速的心跳，向亚瑟挑起眉毛，男人慢条斯理的感觉让亚瑟十分不爽。安东尼奥看着亚瑟皱起可爱的粗眉毛，只是轻轻地在亚瑟耳边呢喃一声「Despacito.」

上了酒吧的二楼，他们相互推桑着脱掉对方的衣服。安东尼奥用脚带上门，电子锁自动锁起，酒吧是弗朗西斯的，所以没人能上来打扰他们美妙的晚上。亚瑟的外套和安东尼奥的衬衣被胡乱丢在地上，皮带掉在地发出当啷一声。亚瑟的皮裤被完全退下，前列腺液已经把内裤打湿了，「就这么兴奋吗？」安东尼奥伸手隔着内裤揉弄。不甘示弱的亚瑟用脚扯下安东尼奥的内裤，失去束缚的小安东立刻站出来。亚瑟笑得魅惑，趁安东尼奥晃神一口吞下挺立的小安东。亚瑟用舌头顶弄马眼，又舔弄柱身和囊袋，来回吞吐着。由于小安东发育太好，亚瑟只含下四分三。安东尼奥抓着亚瑟的发丝按下去，几个深喉后，安东尼奥把亚瑟拉上来。  
「可没有那么快呐」再次看穿亚瑟的安东尼奥把对方压回床上，他们交换个湿漉漉的亲吻，安东尼奥从床头柜里拿出安全套和润滑剂。自知理亏的亚瑟乖巧地张开双腿，安东尼奥温热的手指在穴口外打转，与冰凉的润滑液形成强烈对比。「你倒是快点呀」亚瑟双手环上男人的颈勃催促着，安东尼奥把食指伸进去缓缓地动起来。安东尼奥在白哲脆弱的颈项上留下红红紫紫的痕迹，亚瑟很快适应好，安东尼奥默默地增加手指。「嗯～」当安东尼奥碰到内壁的那点，亚瑟被刺激得弓起腰，安东尼奥又对准位置再上手。  
亚瑟狠狠地咬一口玩得不亦乐乎的安东尼奥表示不满，留下明显的齿印，男人心虚地抽出手指找安全套。「不用，直接進來」亚瑟修长的双腿勾着安东尼奥的腰，美人露骨的邀请没可能不接受。安东尼奥抚摸着亚瑟滑嫩的肌肤，享受妖精投送的深吻，一插到底。安东尼奥撸动亚瑟的性器，又埋头啃咬舔舐他的乳首，为亚瑟驱除被插入的不适感。亚瑟毫不掩饰地呻吟着，「啊～你动嗯～呀！哼～」闻言安东尼奥缓缓地抽插起来，节奏渐渐变快，九浅一深。快感弥漫开来，亚瑟抓住安东尼奥的棕发承受男人狂野的撞击。  
Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro  
Hasta provocar tus gritos, y que olvides tu apellido  
直到安东尼奥终于射出来，亚瑟已经高潮过两次。暗暗咋舌西班牙男人的体力，娇弱的英国妖精不是太承受的了如此剧烈的情事。  
可是夜还很长......  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo

后记：  
谁说夜场没真爱？  
事实摆在眼前，弗朗西斯看着黏糊在一起的两个人，十分想永久禁止踏进他的酒吧一步。「你们究竟来干什么？要约会就出门右拐！谢谢！」弗朗西斯扶着额不去看他们，看得多会长眼针，看来要买几副墨镜备用。秀恩爱分得快、秀恩爱分得快，弗朗西斯默念着。「今天是来找你们聊天呀，俺的恶友们」安东尼奥搂着亚瑟笑得爽朗，基尔伯特在旁边一副便秘的样子，弗朗西斯也一副遭雷劈的样子。「那为什么小亚瑟会来？」调酒师看到老板拍桌子的时候默默地往边移了移，「当然是担心俺啦」安东尼奥笑意更深，「你给我闭嘴」亚瑟在安东尼奥的腰侧狠捏一把。故意的！故意的！他们绝对是来秀恩爱！弗朗西斯和基尔伯特同时想到。  
从此以后Le désir严禁情侣进入，特别是那对安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多和亚瑟·柯克兰的情侣。

**Author's Note:**

> Le désir(French)=desire  
> Despacito＝慢慢來
> 
> Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
> 我想要对你的脖子轻轻吹气  
> Deja que te diga cosas al oido  
> 想要在你耳边轻轻呢喃
> 
> Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito  
> 我想用嘴唇慢慢褪去你的衣裳  
> Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto  
> 在你那迂回的迷宫里留下我的记号
> 
> Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro  
> 让我带你超越极限  
> Hasta provocar tus gritos,y que olvides tu apellido  
> 让你兴奋尖叫 直到你忘记你自己的姓名
> 
> Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo  
> 这么一来 就算我不在你身边你仍能深深记住我


End file.
